Dark Souls
by DokkanDude
Summary: Ethan Winchester is a 18 year old senior at Lafayette High School. On what seems to be an ordinary school bus ride, He is caught in an accident and gets turned into a Vampire. Can he cope with being an creature of the night? Or will he crash and burn?
1. Prologue

Welcome to Bellefleur, Louisiana. A city drowning in its own blood. Gang fights, prostitution, theft and murder litter the entire area downtown surrounding the grand clocktower in the middle of town. You may be wondering who exactly I am. I'm Ethan Winchester. I'm usually called EW by my friends. This story isn't exactly sad nor is it exactly happy. I try to input my own comedic remarks into words but its rare. Oh yeah. I forgot the thing that just makes this town unique. The major threat is the supernatural. Spirits, Witches, Were-Creatures, Vampires and everything inbetween. The Vampires are in a secret underground war against the mortals in Bellefleur as the existance of Vampires is no longer a myth to the residences when Antoine Deveraux, A vampire of the Elder Authority, killed the mayor at a speech in front of the entire town. The Elder Authority is the government of Vampires that enforce the law in the Vampiric universe. It just so happens to be lead by Isaac, a man who claims to be turned by the first vampire Isabelle herself. This is evident in his strength and speed. Well now that you got your backround in, lets get on with the story.


	2. 1 : Good Morning

So the day started off as normal. I got up, threw on some clothes, brushed my teeth, combed my hair in a bang and ate my breakfast. On the way out, I kissed my mom "good day" and nodded towards my stepfather Jean-Luc Baptiste. My father died in an poisonious snake accident at his and my moms job as exterminators. My mother was the most devestated. I ran into my brother, Axel, on the way out as I handed him my extra pencil because he chewed the hell out of them like he always does.

As I made it through the messy clutter of the house, I nearly made it on the bus. When I jumped in, I stumbled on flat ground as the bus swerved through the neighborhood. I looked across the rows of heads, curly, straight and nappy, and saw a specific grey beanie with shutter shades sticking out on top. It was my best friend since the 3rd grade, Alec Krugmann. I was the only one who actually called him by his name. Everyone else called him Krugmann or Jewfro. He was indeed jewish but that didn't really bother me. He didn't pick on me in 3rd grade when I made a farting noise on the beanie bag, which is why we became best friends. I would never think of doing the same.


	3. 2 : Blackout

"Whats Up?" Alec said

"Nothing much, You?" I said

"As usual, I was building something!"

I chuckled as he pulled out a mini helicoper made out of paper and aluminum wing blades. They seemed to be powered by a battery. "You should take that to the Arts & Crafts teacher. He'll love it, I bet."

"I guess" he said. He slid the helicopter into his jacket. I looked at him. The curly hairy sticking through his cap waved in the wind from the open bus window and his hazel eyes shined in the light. He was blushing but he looked like he tried to shake it off non-chalantally. I didn't blame him, I'd blush too. I don't like too much attention. Just as I was about to say something my head jolted to the right and some of the windows shattered. The bus had hit something—and it hit it HARD. I looked around frantically as the bus instantally swerved around. The kids on the bus were screaming when all of a sudden the bus stood in place.

I had sweat on my face and Alec had fainted. I would've laughed if it weren't for the fact that I could have died. I looked out the window and we were on the highway. The grand clocktower hovered in the distance, glaring upon the town. I looked down at the high way and a pick up truck was going at high speed. The drivers face was stricken with struggle and horror as he tried to break. It wasn't before long that I realized, me and Alec were going to get hit head on.

I looked down at my lap._ My seatbelt wasn't on_. As I grabbed it, I was too late. The impact was hard but all I felt was hard pressure on my chest. I had broken some bones and the window above us shattered, cutting me and Alec badly. I was then ejected from my seat. I felt something thick and sticky running down my forehead. As I launched out my seat, I flew through the window, cutting me up and blinding me in the right eye. I closed my eye, recoiling in pain. When I finally opened my eyes, I looked below. The concrete ground was approaching fast—_I was falling_. Upon impact, I felt a sharp pain inside my everywhere and then I blacked out.


	4. 3 : My Death

_I couldn't feel anything. My eyes were snapped shut. I was conscious however. I couldn't smell anything, feel anything or see anything. But I could see memories of my father teaching me how to ride a bike. I remembered on my tenth birthday, Axel slammed his head in the cake and ruined the party for everyone. Boy did he get one heck of a beating. Then I remembered my 16th birthday when I got my own car. On the same birthday I crashed the exact same car. Then something unknown came up. It was from a first person point of view. I then realized it wasn't a memory. It was happening right now. _

_ I was laying on dirt in what seemed to be a desert. A man with a hairstyle that looked like a modern pilgrim, bonded up in a tail in back. He was young in his face, about 17 or 18, like me, but the way he dressed seem older. Either a consistant hipster or guy who has been living under a rock for the past decades. He was walking around in a repeated manner and looked down at me. _"So you're awake." _he said. I let out what seemed to be like a "yehhhhhh". _"Semi-Awake." _He corrected. I wondered who he was. _"Alistair Von Washington, I'm George Washington's Great Great Great Grandfather." _Is this guy crazy? George Washington is like a bazillion years old! _

"I'm not crazy. Its a shame you're actually asking that. I thought Vampire noteriety existed in this town"_ What? How is he reading my thoughts? Vampire noteriety? Is he claiming he's a vampire? Definately wacko. That Vampire attack on the mayor was just a sham to get people to lack focus on government assassins. _"You believe in government assasins rather than Vampires? You're surely smart." _I was just ready to attack him when I realized I was limp._

_ A few minutes passed in silence when he let out a deep breath and sat next to my face with a vial of red liquid. _"Drink this." _I tried to reject the liquid but he forced the vial of the liquid into my mouth. It tasted sweet like sugar but had a metal taste in the middle of it. It took me long enough to realize it was blood. I wanted to spit it out but I had no control over my muscles. _"It is my blood. It will heal your pain but you will still die due to critical damage to your spinal cord. You may feel a burning sensation. The only way to save you is to turn you into one of us." _What, turn me into me into a psycho?! _"This may hurt!"_ And then he touched my head with his cold hands. My sense of feeling of touch was about to come back when he swung me up to the night sky like it was nothing. I went over the cliff and black out on impact like I did earlier_


End file.
